L'aile de la vangeance MAJ
by GreatSeraph-Metatron
Summary: Naruto, Hinata et Kiba doivent escorter un prince accompagner d'un mysterieux pretre


**Bonjours a tous, voici quelque mots de l'auteur**

**Comme vous pourrez le constater, j'ai modifié l'apparence des textes. J'ai aussi rajouté des scenes.**

**Les textes sont aussi corrigés, il peut y avoir quelques fautes, mais le plus gros est fait **

**Bien sur tout n'est pas decrit, mais c'est fait exprès. Meme en decrivant extremement bien, vous aurez une idée differente de celle de l'auteur. Donc je ne decrit pas tout, pour laisser libre coure a votre imagination**

**Ensuite le systeme des votes: Dans vos reviews il vous suffira de donner la reponse (Tres simple), ou de m'envoyer un message à Pourquoi organiser des votes... La reponse est simple : Pour que vous ne soiyez pas que spectateur. **

**Je tien a remercier tout le monde pour les critiques et le soutien qu'ils ont fait.**

**Un merci aussi a ma soeur, qui m'a aider a corriger les fautes d'orthographes.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Voici quelques explications sur les mots utilisés**

**Objets**

**Ofuda **: Un ofuda est un gofu, ou talisman, issu d'un temple shintô. Il peut aussi être appelé shinpu. Il est fabriqué en inscrivant le nom d'un kami, le nom d'un sanctuaire shintô ou un symbole représentant le kami sur une bande de papier, de bois, de tissu ou de métal.  
** http://images.google.ch/images?gbv2&svnum10&hlfr&clientfirefox-a&channels&rlsorg.mozilla3Afr3Aofficial&qo-fuda&btnGRecherche+d27images**

**Shakujô** : C'est une sorte de sceptre utiliser par les moine japonais  
** http://images.google.ch/images?clientfirefox-a&channels&rlsorg.mozilla3Afr3Aofficial&hlfr&qshakujC3B4&btnGRecherche+d27images&gbv2**

**Gohei :** Le gohei, appelé aussi onbe ou heisoku sont des shide, serpentins de papier) fixés à un pilier ou un shimenawa et utilisées pour les rites shintô au Japon. Ils étaient auparavant faits de tissu et indiquent que le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvent est sacré. La manière de plier le papier est différente selon les sanctuaires. Fixés à un baton et utilisés comme objet de culte (go-shintai) des sanctuaires shintô, ils sont appelés nusa et sont agités pour purifier l'atmosphère. : est un terme chinois signifiant « huit (Bā) figures de divination (guà)». Le bagua est un diagramme octagonal avec un trigramme différent sur chaque côté. C'est un concept philosophique fondamental de la Chine ancienne utilisé dans le Taoïsme et le _Yi Jing_, mais aussi dans d'autres domaines de la culture chinoise tels que le fengshui, les arts martiaux, ou la navigation. **http://images.google.ch/images?gbv2&svnum10&hlfr&clientfirefox-a&channels&rlsorg.mozilla3Afr3Aofficial&qBagua&btnGRecherche+d27images**

**Magatama** : est un ornement caractéristique de la préhistoire et de la protohistoire du Japon en forme de croc percé (ou de virgule, ou de 9) généralement fabriqué en ambre, en pierre, en jade ou même en verre. On attribue des caractéristiques magiques à cet objet, telle une amulette. Elles abriteraient aussi l'âme de grands guerriers morts au combat. **http://images.google.ch/images?gbv2&svnum10&hlfr&clientfirefox-a&channels&rlsorg.mozilla3Afr3Aofficial&qmagatama&btnGRecherche+d27images**

**Techniques **

**Bakulhatsu** (Explosions scintillantes) : Technique spécial, elle demande l'utilisation de ofuda.Les ofuda doivent toucher la cible, une fois cela fait le lanceur doit former un signe par ofuda. Cette action sert a les activer, une fois fait l'utilisateur dois énoncer l'attaque pour l'activé.

**Jìng Huà Bāguà ****Nuó **(l'exorcisme des huit figures de divination purificatrices) : J'ai utiliser les terme chinois pour cette attaque. Cette technique taoïste appel l'aide de Yuhuang Dadi ou l'empereur de jade, pour purifier les démons ou les mauvais esprits

**Koeda Go Goshi no Gaikai** (La purification de l'étoile a 5 branches) : Cette technique d'exorcisme shintoïste (de mon imagination) est utiliser pour exorciser un démon ou une créature maléfique

**Noutan' Sokubaku** (emprisonnement de l'ombre et de la lumière) Est former des mots suivant :  
« sokubaku » qui veux dire contrainte / entrave / restriction / emprisonnement et  
« noutan' » qui veux dire Ombre et lumière.  
Cette technique enferme l'ennemi dans un dôme de ténèbres, toutes choses immatérielles (comme l'âme) est broyé au fur et a mesure que le dôme rétrécit. L'utilisateur dois être a une certaines distance si il ne veux pas être toucher par les effet de ça technique.

**Kuroi Meigetsu Doki** (La fureur de la (plaine) lune sombre) : N'est pas un jutsu, mais une technique spéciales (J'en dirais plus, plus tard). Cette technique est propre au magatama de la lune. Elle canalise l'énergie lunaire pour la retransmettre sous forme de rayon. Le porteur du magatama de la lune est protégé par celle-ci. Donc cette attaque en peut le bléser

**  
Prologue**

_Le mur de pierre s'écroula, __créant un nuage de poussière. La silhouette d'un homme épuisé apparu, s'accrochant à son __shakujô pour ne pas tomber__. Le prêtre semblait avoir vingt ans. Il portait un masque blanc qui lui recouvrait le visage, un kimono noir et avait de longs cheveux blancs._

**Prêtre masqué**  
-Arg !!!  
**Jeune moine**  
-MAITRE !!!!

_Le jeune moine s'approcha de l'homme. _

**Prêtre masqué**  
-Attention !!

_Le prêtre poussa le moine a gauche pendant que lui sautait a droite. Un démon se tenait entre les deux clercs. Il était grand de trois mètres, avait la peau brune, des yeux rouge et était habill__é d'un pagne noir. Il tenait dans sa main un grand cylindre en or qui lui servait de masse._

**Prêtre masqué**  
-Attrape moi, démon !!

_Le démon ne se fit pas pri__er. Il fonça contre le prêtre et frappa avec force le sol. Un tremblement de terre se fit alors ressentir, élevant les bouts de terre comme des pics. Le prêtre sauta de parcelle de terre en parcelle de terre, pour arriver devant le démon. _

_Il sortit des __ofuda__ des ses manche et les jetèrent vers l'oni. Comme téléguidées les bouts de papier se collèrent sur le corps du démon. Toute de suite après, il forma une série de six signes, un pour chaque ofuda._

**Prêtre masqué**  
-**Hikaru**** Bakulhatsu** (Explosions scintillantes)

_Sur ces mots les ofuda s'illuminèrent, dégageant une lumière puis explosèrent._

**Jeune moine**  
-Vite, nous devons le sceller !!!

_Le jeu__ne moine se précipita vers le démon qui était immobilisé par ses blessures, il sortit un __Gohei réduit qu'il pointa vers la creature. Toujours en courant, il récita une incantation accompagné du prêtre._

**Jeune moine**  
-kūn duì qián kǎn gèn zhèn xùn lí, Yuhuang Dadi dà shī entend ma prière, purifie cette être maléfique…  
**Prêtre masqué**  
-Kami-sama j'en appelle a vous, prêtez moi vôtre pouvoir pour exorciser cette créature malsaine…  
**Jeune moine**  
-**Jìng Huà Bāguà ****Nuó !!! **(L'exorcisme des huit figures de divination purificatrices)  
**Prêtre masqué**  
-**Koeda Go Hoshi no Saikai** (La purification de l'étoile à 5 branches)  
**Oni**  
-QUOI, UN DOUBLE EXORCISME !!!!

_Un octogramme apparu sous le démon, suivit par un pentacle qui se posa dessus le Bāguà, les deux sceaux fusionnèrent, libérant une colonne de lumière blanche_

**Le Jeune moine et le Prêtre masqué**  
-PURIFICATION !!!!  
**Oni**  
-HAAAA !!!!!

_Mais la colonne de lumière devin__t noir foncé avec quelques reflets violets. Les deux clercs se sentirent comme si quelque chose les vida de leur énergie_

**Jeune moine**  
-Que…que se passe t-il ?  
**Prêtre masqué**  
-Le rituel ?! Quelque chose veux nous emmener !  
**Jeune moine**  
-Je…mon énergie… elle me quitte…  
**Prêtre masqué**  
-Tenez bon, je vais essayer une invocation… Kami-sama entendez mon… Arg !!  
**Jeune moine**  
-MAITRE !!!  
**Prêtre masqué**  
-Ma magie, je n'arrive plus à … l'utiliser…

_Soudain la colonne ténébreuse implosa libérant une onde de choque qui se répandit sur deux kilomètres__…_

**Village de ****Ganseki**** : Pays de la Terre**

_Il faisait nuit, la lune était recouverte de nuages, alors qu'une grande douche froide s'abattait sur le pays, Un éclair déchira le ciel révélant la silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux blancs habillé d'une toge (pas de style romaine) blanche en soie, un masque rituel blanc lui recouvrant entièrement le visage__. Il rentra dans le petit village. L'allée principale avait une allure de fête, lanternes et torches éclairèrent la centaine d'habitations creusées a même la roche qui composèrent la ville._

_Il leva la tête vers le ciel sans lune, une ombre passa au dessus de lui. Il vit deux hommes sauter agilement et à grande vitesse de toits en toits. Ils portaient des masques blancs représentant un renard et l'autre un loup._

**Homme masqué**  
-… L'anbu ?

_L'homme s'avança sans bruit, la tête légèrement baissée, illuminé par les torches des stands de nourriture. Continuant son chemin, ignorant les regards de quelques villageois intrigués par ses vêtement, il surprit alors la conversation de deux hommes aux armures rouges qui s'emblaient être des soldats._

**Soldat lancier**  
-Mais oui, mais oui…  
**Soldat Epéiste**  
-Je t'assure ! En faisant ma garde, j'ai aperçu l'un d' « eux »  
**Soldat Lancier**  
-Mais bien sur, deux homme qui disparaissent dans un mur de roches…  
**Soldat Epéiste**  
-Je ne mens pas !!! J'ai bien vu un homme maigre aux cheveux blancs accompagnés d'un autre homme avec une grosse queue en métal disparaître dans une paroi !  
**Soldat lancier**  
-Je pense que tu étais fatigué, il faut dire que l'on se lève de bonne heure, le manque de sommeil peut être terrible chez certaines personnes.  
**Soldat Epéiste**  
-Je sais ce que j'ai vu !!!  
**Soldat Lancier**  
-Tu veux me faire croire que tu as vu deux ninja recherchés et extrêmement dangereux, disparaîtrent sans laisser de traces devant tes yeux ! Arrête, tu me faire rire ha ha ha ha !!  
**Soldat Epéiste  
-**Pourquoi ne veux tu pas me croire ?  
**Soldat Lancier**  
-Parce que : Tu as vu de près deux célébrités hyper recherchées qui t'ont montré leur cachette, sans même te tuer ! Alors tu penses que c'est difficile à croire  
**Soldat Epéiste**  
-D'une part je n'étais pas près et ensuite j'étais caché, il est possible qu'il ne m'ai pas vu  
**Soldat Lancier**  
-Ecoute, ces hommes sont des ninja très puissants qui arrive à neutraliser une cible à cent mètres, et qui on réussit à échapper aux forces spéciales des autres pays.Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils auraient laissé un soldat les observer au risque de dévoiler leur position qu' « ils » s'évertuent à cacher ? Crois moi, si tu les aurais croisé, tu serais mort depuis longtemps.  
**Soldat Epéiste**  
-Tu…tu as peut-être raison…

_L'homme attir__é par le dialogue s'approcha des deux hommes, leur adressant la parole_

**Homme masqué**  
-Bonsoir nobles soldats…  
**Soldat Epéiste**  
-Bonsoir (quel drôle de masque)  
**Soldat Lancier**  
-Que nous voulez vous étranger ? (Bizarre comme tenue)  
**Homme masqué**  
-J'ai « involontairement » suivit votre petite histoire, et je dois dire qu'elle a éveillé ma curiosité. Pouvez vous me dire plus à propos de ces « ninja très puissants » ?  
**Soldat Epéiste**  
-Pourquoi cette histoire vous intéresse t-elle ?  
**Homme masqué**  
-Je suis une sorte de chasseur et j'aimerais rencontrer ces ninja renégats.  
**Soldat Lancier**  
-Ha ha, vous êtes suicidaire, hein !  
**Homme masqué**  
-Peut-être effectivement. Quoi qu'il en soit, vôtre aide va m'être très précieuse. Alors ou se trouvent t-ils, s'il vous plait?  
**Soldat Epéiste**  
-Hé ben, je les ai vu…  
**Soldat Lancier**  
-Plutôt rêvé, non ?  
**Soldat Epéiste**  
-Rhô c'est bon ! Comme je disais… je les ai vu au Canyon de Makkaishi, au nord ici…  
**Homme masqué  
-**Comment puis-je y accéder ?  
**Soldat Lancier**  
Il y a plusieurs chemins, mais le plus simple est de suivre le chemin qui quitte le village, puis il faut prendre l'intersection à droite… Mais je vous déconseille d'y aller en pleine nuit  
**Homme masqué**  
-Merci de votre coopération messieurs… Bonne soirée…

_Même avec le masque, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer un léger sourire sadique, plein de satisfaction. Alors que l'homme s'en allait en direction de la sortie du village, les deux gardes se retournèrent_

**Soldat Epéiste**  
-Quel étrange personnage…  
**Soldat Lancier**  
-Bon allez, nôtre temps est écoulé, je t'offre boire du saké, c'est moi qui paye !  
**Soldat Epéiste**  
-Vraiment ?!  
**Soldat Lancier**  
-Mais oui, tu verras, ça va te faire du bien  
**Soldat Epéiste**  
-Alors ok, on y va

_Le mystérieux personnage suivit le sentier de terre battue qui menait au canyon, au bout de dix minutes de marche, il arriva à une bifurcation, s'arrêta et se mit à lire le panneau_

**Homme masqué**  
-Canyon de la « Pierre pourpre » a sept kilomètres sourire

_Apres quinze minutes de marche il arriva enfin au fameux canyon. D'immenses parois de roche rouge se dressaient devant lui, le canyon était entouré par une forêt moyennement dense et au fond se trouvait un escalier de pierre large de quatre mètres et haut de quinze mètres. Les arbres dégagés libérèrent un passage menant au dit escalier_

_Alors qu'il s'avança sur le chemin d'accès à l'escalier, il remarqua deux silhouettes par terre. C'était les cadavres des deux ninja qu'il vit quelque temps plus tôt. Cette vue lui décrocha un sourire._

**--Canyon de ****Makkaishi :**** Pays de la Terre--**

_C'était un grand terrain plat de terre rouge, quarante mètres de hauteur pour trois cent mètres de largeur. L'homme marcha cinquante mètres et s'arrêta a l'entré__e d'une porte en pierre gravée dans le canyon_

**Homme masqué**  
-C'est ici…

_E__n examinant de plus près, il vit une forme incrustée dans la roche_.

**Homme masqué**  
-Cette marque doit être un interrupteur pour ouvrir la porte

_Soudain il sentit une présence s'approcher. À peine l'avait-il remarqué, qu'il avait disparut dans une aura noire. Deux hommes s'avancèrent vers la porte gravée. Tout deux portaient un manteau noir a nuages rouge. Un maigre aux cheveux blonds dont une partie du visage était cachée par une mèche et un homme plus petit avec une grande queue métallique et un foulard qui lui cachait la bouche et le nez. Le premier colla sa bague dans l'orifice. La porte s'ouvrit alors, les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la grotte._

_L'__homme apparu de la même manière qu'il avait disparu._

**Homme masqué**  
-la bague est une clé… hum bon !

_Il fit un grand saut en arrière et exécuta une série de signes à grande vitesse_

**Homme masqué  
-Noutan' Sokubaku** (emprisonnement de l'ombre et de la lumière)

_Les ténèbre engloutirent la grotte, créant un grand dôme ténébreux. Alors qu'il ferma la main, le dôme rapetissa jusqu'à disparaître totalement, écrasant tous ce qui se trouve a l'intérieur_

**Homme masqué**  
-Voila qui devrai suffire !

_Une voix très calme retenti dans la vallée de rochers, suivit par des applaudissements. _

**Ninja aux sharingan**  
-Bravo, c'était une magnifique attaque nocturne, mais maintenant…

_L'homme masqué se retourna et vit deux yeux rouges luisants dans le noir, puis un visage émergea, c'était un homme aux cheveux bruns. Il était accompagné par un autre homme à la peau bleue transportant une grande épée._

_L'homme au masque eu un sourire et s'adressa d'une voix très calme _

**Homme masqué**  
-L'Akatsuki n'est plus, vous êtes les seuls survivants…  
**Ninja aux sharingan**  
-A mon grand désintérêt oui. J'étais en mission et je viens juste d'arriver  
**Homme masqué**  
-LeMangekyō Sharingan ? Ha ! Je vois, vous devez êtres…  
**Ninja aux sharingan**  
-Tu es là pour…

_Le membre de l'Akatsuki sorti de sa manche une amulette sertie d'une pierre jaune or_

**Ninja aux sharingan**  
-… les magatama, comme celle-ci, non ?  
**Homme masqué**  
-Tout a fait, mais je pense que vous ne savez pas vous en servir. Si vous me la donnez, je vous offre une mort rapide et indolore  
**Ninja aux sharingan**  
-Il parait que c'est un puissant artefact, je décline l'invitation !  
**Homme masqué**  
-Ce n'était pas une invitation  
**Ninja aux sharingan**  
-Si tu le veux, viens le chercher ! Kisame, je m'occupe de celui-la  
**Kisame**  
-He he comme tu veux

_Ils se mirent en position de combat, les deux combattants fixant chacun l'autre, Ils gardèrent un visage stoïque mais plein d'assurance. Itachi posa sa main sur un kunai, qu'il s'apprêta à jeter._

**Ninja aux sharingan**  
-Appelle moi Itachi Uchiwa

_L'homme masqué fit une série de signe__s, puis leva deux doigts ver le ciel, les nuages se dispersèrent et la pluie s'arrêta…  
Des rayons lunaire tranchèrent l'obscurité, révèlant une lune d'un violet sombre.  
Itachi lança des corbeaux vers l'ennemi, qui se transformèrent chacun en shuriken. Tous touchèrent la cible et avant que le corps de l'homme ne s'effondre, Itachi enchaîna avec le genjutsu __Tsukuyomi. Une voix calme résonna alors._

**Itachi  
-**Bienvenue dans le monde de la lune, ici je contrôle temps, espace et matière et donc je peux faire ce que je veux de mon adversaire durant 1 seconde… dans le monde réel. Ici ça dure 3 jours !

_L'homme masqué se retrouva « crucifier », entouré par des dizaine d'Itachi armés de katana, chacun plantant son épée a tour de rôle. Mais bizarrement l'homme resta calme, pas un cri de douleur, rien._

**Itachi  
-**C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un rester aussi stoïque… mais résisteras-tu encore longtemps a ce traitement ?

**Homme masqué  
-**…  
**Itachi  
-**… ?  
**Homme masqué  
-**…  
**Itachi :**  
-…???!!!

_Soudain le genjutsu pris fin, l'homme masqué se redressa et en un clin d'oeil apparu devant Itachi_

**Homme masqué**  
-**Tokushu****Gikou** (technique spécialles) **Kuroi Meigetsu Doki** !!! (La fureur de la (plaine) lune sombre)

_Kisame fonça vers Itachi pour le soutenir, mais ils reçurent de plein fouet l'immense rayon violet qui s'abattit sur eux, désintégrant tout ce qui peut l'être, ne laissant que des cendres dans un rayon de cent vingt mètres environs._

_Sur la terre rasée net, l'homme se tint debout, regardant les restes du canyon. A terre il ne restait plus que les corps inerte des deux membres de l'Akatsuki_

**Homme masqué  
-**… ?

_Itachi se releva mais grièvement blessée. Il peinait a se tenir debout, ne lui restant plus qu'un bras actif. Il regarda autour de lui, Kisame, avait le corps littéralement broyé contre un mur de rocher brisé, du sang coulait de sa bouche, son épée plantée au sol et légèrement penchée. Itachi essaya de récupérer son souffle_

**Itachi  
-**Pourquoi…Pourquoi mon …**Tsukuyomi**…

_L'homme masqué __s'avança vers Itachi_

**Homme masqué  
-**Parce que…

_Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un rayon de lumière noir traversa la poitrine de l'homme au masque ainsi que le cœur d'Itachi. Ce dernier regarda vers son cœur, une épée fine y était plantée. Puis il regarda devant lui, le corps d'un autre homme se tenait à la place de l'homme masqué_

**Itachi  
-**De… De la nécromancie !?

_Un homme apparu alors dans une aura noire_

**Homme masqué**  
-Parce que les genjutsu ne marchent pas sur mon cadavre, il peut utiliser mes techniques, se recevoir des coup, être touché par un genjutsu… mais il ne ressent pas la douleur.

**Itachi**  
-Tss

_Itachi fixa le masque de l'homme avec son __Kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharigan_

**-Homme masqué  
**-Inutile… Mon masque me protége des assauts mental, toute illusion est vaines. Je repends ça ! Merci

**-Itachi  
-**Haaaa !!!

_L'homme retira son épée du cœur d'Itachi, celui-ci s'effondra sur ses jambes, une douleur intense se fit ressentir dans tout son corps, l'homme posa son épée sur le cou du ninja_

Voila une première option, que les votes commencent !!

1 Itachi s'enfuit

2 Itachi meurt


End file.
